Storage and transportation of firearms is a problem for anyone that must do it on a regular basis. Many individuals find that they would like to have access to their firearm, particularly when in a vehicle, but there are only a few options of where to store the firearm. The individual may store the firearm in the glove compartment, but such location is not very convenient if the person wants to retrieve the firearm quickly, i.e., it is not within easy reach. Other locations include laying the firearm on/under or around the seating areas. Such locations are also in adequate as the firearm is either easily dislodged in the case of quick acceleration/deceleration (i.e., accidents), or it is not within easy reach of the individual. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle mount that will permit a person to safely and securely mount their weapon, while also keeping it within a convenient reach. Such a device may be particularly useful by those in law enforcement.